lakesidevalleypsychiatrichospitalfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Pryce, Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD)
Name: Noah Pryce Age: 21 Disorder: Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD) Description of disorder: Borderline personality disorder is a personality disorder marked by a prolonged disturbance of personality function, characterized by unusual variability and the depth of moods. The disorder typically involves an unusual degree of instability in mood and black-and-white thinking, or "splitting". BPD most commonly manifests itself with chaotic and unstable interpersonal relationships, issues with self-image, identity, and behavior. "Splitting" in BPD includes a switch between idealizing and demonizing others and self (absolute good/love vs. absolute evil/hate). This, combined with mood disturbances, can undermine relationships with family, friends, and co-workers. The primary symptons of BPD are unstabe interpersonal relationships, affective distress, marked impulsivity, and unstable self-image. Those with a BPD experience frequent, strong feelings of tension, anxiety, and stress. They can also be self-destructive and destructive to others, without actually meaning to do so. Has been at LPH for: One year Medicine: Droperidol (antipsychotic), Lamotrigine (mood stabalizer), psychotherapy sessions --- Background: When Noah was younger, his parents fought a lot. A lot, in this case, doesn't mean once a month, or even once a week, but once every couple of hours. Although he's blocked a majority of it out (yet it's coming back to him slowly in therapy), his father wasn't only abusive to Mrs. Pryce-- but to him, also. It was more verabal and mental than physical, but a few punches and kicks were thrown and administered in his direction. Having become fed up, Mrs. Pryce left town by herself in the middle of the night, unfortunately leaving Noah in his father's care. As Noah grew, his father seemed to become more brazen with the arguments he picked against his son, knowing the boy could now fight back. Several times the police were called and several times either Noah or Mr. Pryce were taken away, but the two always found themselves crossing the other's path. That is, until, Noah met Jane. He fell head over heels in love the first time he saw her, and the feeling was mutual. After several months of dating, they decided to take the next step, and Noah movied into Jane's apartment. It was then Jane began to see the similarities between father and son. Noah couldn't help his anger and often felt dissociated when things were happen, so lashing out was something he did almost unknowingly. Never meaning to hurt Jane, Noah knew he had to get himself help. He didn't want to turn out like his father. He'd put himself into a doctor's care and was making great progress... until he got the phone call that changed his life. Jane had been in a fatal car accident and wouldn't be returning home to him. That moment was the most severe freak out Noah had ever had. When his doctor got wind of what was going on, knowing what was best for Noah, he admitted him to LPH, and Noah's been here ever since. What you get to decide: Noah's overall personality (keep his history in mind), what his "most severe freak out" actually was, how his medicine is or isn't helping him Played by: Alex Pettyfer